


Going Once, Going Twice, SOLD

by twijfelaar



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, also sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twijfelaar/pseuds/twijfelaar
Summary: While being undercover at an auction Chloe maybe let's it slip she is Nadine's fiancé. Maybe they play with it a bit, when feelings get involved they can't do anything but give into those feelings and letting it all out.





	Going Once, Going Twice, SOLD

After they find the tusk, they decide to do more of that. That includes stealing artifacts from private rich asshole collectors and giving it back to the rightful people, it doesn’t make as much as Chloe is used too. But she feels better every time she hands over a priceless artifact to an emotional archeologist.

To pull these heists they do some pretty intense undercover work. They know their faces will get recognized sooner or later, but for now they use their reasonable anonymity to get into auctions and steal the artifacts right before they are sold to their new owners or to see who buys it, so they can steal it from them later.

If said artifacts lead to some more treasure from time to time, it is a nice bonus.

The auction they are at right now is almost like every other auction they have been at. They work the room separately but Chloe glances in Nadine’s direction enough for her to roll her eyes when a middle aged man tries to impress her with his money.

Nadine is a better actress than Chloe gave her credit for because she manages to act somewhat interested. The man Chloe is talking with however notices her glances and takes a sip of his whiskey before becoming awfully comfortable for someone who she just met a few minutes ago. He puts his hand on her arm and Chloe has to suppress the urge to break it.

“Who is the pretty lady you keep staring at?”

Chloe is not sure how to answer that question, they haven’t detailed their relationship for this mission. If they do work in pairs it is mostly rich socialite and bodyguard. But since they are both wearing dresses and heels there is no way for any of them to pass as a bodyguard. Chloe racks her brain for an explanation, the man, whose name she forgot the moment he said it, seems to take her silence as something it is not.

“If you want, we could try to meet up with her after this. We could all have some fun later to”

“If you finish that sentence I will break your arm.”

Chloe shakes his hands of her body, a protective instinct takes over. Nadine is deserving of respect and this guy clearly doesn’t know how to give any.

“She is my fiancé and if you think about talking to me or my fiancé again I would suggest you dig a grave.”

Nadine is looking at her right now, the commotion has caused more people to look at them and Chloe knows she screwed the mission over. Stealing the artifact now will result in people recognizing her. Chloe slips away from the attention but walks towards Nadine. Nadine who is looking at her with slight indifference, because Nadine remembers the cover story where they are not supposed to know each other.

However when Nadine notices Chloe really walking towards her, her face changes from indifference to concern and with a last smile towards the middle aged man she comes walking towards Chloe. Chloe really admires Nadine’s grace, Chloe has bumped too many people already and her face is probably implanted in the minds many people tonight. Nadine however, navigates between the people with ease.

When they reach each other Nadine puts her hand worryingly on her shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

Nadine looks at her with concern and Chloe knows they can’t talk about their change of plans here. She also knows the creep she was talking with followed her, knows he is hoping for some kind off show.

“I am fine sweetheart. Just need some air. Care to join me?”

Chloe clasps their hands together and drags her outside. Nadine for her part, let’s herself be dragged outside without much resistance and when outside causally leans against the wall.

“Want to tell me what that was all about?”

Chloe takes a few breaths.

“I sorta said you were my fiancé.”

Nadine snorts and Chloe is amazed at the contradictions that exist in Nadine Ross. She had expected some irritation about the sudden change of plans.

“You find it funny?”

“Kinda, ja.”

“The guy I was talking to saw me watching you and clearly tried to suggest something I really didn’t want him to say so I told him you were my fiancé and if he talked to us ever again he would need to dig a grave.”

Nadine full blown laughs right now and Chloe can see true happiness shining through.

“I am very happy you are willing to be my pretend fiancé to protect my honor, and that was a very nice threat, but”

“There is always a but”

“There is no way we can steal anything from here right now. Enough people were watching.”

“Agreed.”

“We can’t just suddenly leave, that would make people suspicious as well and maybe start connecting the dots. There seems to be only one thing left to do.”

Nadine is moving towards Chloe now, smiling gracefully and holding out her hand.

“Chloe Frazer, I would be honored to be your fiancé for the evening.”

Chloe stares at Nadine for some time. Nadine’s smile doesn’t falter, seems to know that Chloe needs some time to progress this. Chloe moves forward as well and clasps their hands together.

“Let’s outbid the asshole that tried to suggest a threesome.”

They walk back into the auction hall with a new mission. Piss of the asshole and do whatever it takes to fuck up his night. Chloe usually takes the lead and Nadine is happy to follow but right now the roles are switched. Chloe can feel an arm around her middle, guiding her trough the crowd, positioning them somewhat in the middle of the room. A waiter comes by and Nadine grabs two glasses of champagne, hands one to Chloe and smiles sweetly.

Chloe is looking, truly looking at Nadine right now and tries to prevent her face from becoming one big grin.

“Here you go dear.”

“Thank you sweetheart.”

Chloe gladly takes the glass of champagne and tries to calm herself down.

Chloe is not blind, Chloe knows that Nadine is a beautiful woman and if they wouldn’t be working together Chloe would definitely try to spend a night with her. But they do work together, which means not only does Chloe know about her beauty, but also about her mind. Her dorkiness, her whole being and Chloe can say with certainty that she loves it all.

Pretending to be in love with Nadine is not difficult at all, pretending not to love her is however at tad more difficult and Chloe is going to indulge. In the back of her mind she knows it will not last but for tonight Chloe can put that worry out of her mind. And pretend happily to be Nadine’s Ross fiancé.

A smirk appears on Nadine’s face and Chloe is reminded that Nadine used to go head to head with warlords and other more despicable men. Chloe almost feel sorry for the guy they are going screw over tonight. Chloe however grins backs an clinks their glasses together.

“Let the fun begin.”

Chloe normally would rather not be a trophy wife, but being Nadine’s trophy wife is a trip. People come up to them and Nadine and Chloe manage to have actual conversations without contradicting each other. Chloe already knew they worked well together but this feels almost natural and Chloe admits she loses herself in the pretend a bit. She keeps calling Nadine sweetheart and keeps touching her and if Chloe wouldn’t know any better Nadine doesn’t mind it at all.

People come and go and Chloe let’s her hand wander on the exposed skin on Nadine’s back. Chloe slowly rubs circles and acts interested when an rich asshole tries to find out more about the business they run. He comes to close, tries to stabilize himself by grabbing Nadine’s chest,  clearly slightly buzzed and used to getting away with it, and Chloe has no choice to grab his wrist and snap it back painfully, he rolls his body away from them, clearly trying to ease the strain on his hand.

“I suggest you leave before my fiancé decides to break that wrist of yours.”

Nadine doesn’t seem to mind that Chloe has taken it upon herself to defend her honor tonight and when Chloe looks at Nadine with a grin, there is a twinkle in Nadine’s eye and Chloe can see her glancing at her lips.

After that, not many people come to talk to them and Chloe can’t be too worried. The champagne has calmed her nerves, makes her definitely more courageous than she is used too in matter of emotions. The look Nadine gave her can’t be innocent, there has been something between them since their first adventure and it has only grown into something more, something better.

Nadine is watching the crowd around them, there is a certain tenseness entering the room and they know the auction is about to start.

“About damn time.”

The auctioneer gets up on the podium and holds his usual talk, after robbing many auctions you start to recognize patterns. There are always people there going for the art, they want it in their house as a status symbol, however there are also many more who just use these things to show how much money they have. The fact that they can pay up to 20 million for a simple bowl is the sort of thing they want to boast about.

Their mark for tonight is definitely not in it for the art. Chloe got that out of him, she relays this information to Nadine who nods understandingly. She is focused, clearly having some sort of plan in place.

“Want to fill me in on what we are going to do here, sweetheart?”

Nadine is searching the crowd.

“Very easy, we are going to make sure he is not going home with anything but a bruised ego tonight.”

She found what she was looking for, it is the asshole and when he looks their way, Nadine smiles tightly while raising her glass  at him and Chloe snuggles closer into Nadine’s side.

The bidding starts, Nadine throws in some bids which do not end up going anywhere, the artifact they came for goes up and Chloe makes a mental note of the person who bought it. They will just take it some other time.

The first time asshole puts in a bid, Nadine lets him fight it out with some other man, and then right before it goes to him she bids higher. People turn their heads and the asshole looks taken aback. Chloe smirks at him and then decides to sell this whole thing even more. She just hopes Nadine will not mind, she gives Nadine a chaste kiss on the cheek and Nadine freezes for a bit. She recovers fast but Chloe noticed and for a horrible moment she thinks she went too far. But then Nadine looks at her and smiles, it is a real smile and a weight gets lifted from Chloe’s shoulders. They are definitely going to talk, later.

The asshole bids again and without a second thought Nadine outbids him again. It goes on for a bit and the asshole seems to get more frustrated by the second. Chloe has detached herself from Nadine a bit and is watching Nadine with a fresh look.

There is a determined look on her face, she has put her drink down and is probably making calculations in her head to figure out how they are going to afford the blank looking tea cup she just bid 15 million for.

Chloe has never been more turned on in her life. Chloe can see the asshole losing faith, he knows his money is running out while Nadine is seemingly casually overbids him every single time. The auctioneer is having the time of his life right now and there are excited whispers going through the room. Chloe is sure they are going to need to change their strategy cause everyone is going to know them after tonight.

After bidding 22 million for a teacup and Nadine outbidding him again the asshole gives up. The auctioneer congratulates Nadine with the 23 million dollar teacup and Nadine gracefully inclines her head towards him when he does.

They could fuck with him some more but Nadine has put her drink down and with a final smirk towards the asshole she moves towards the exit, she casually links their hands together while moving and Chloe can’t do anything but follow, doesn’t want to do anything but follow her.

The air outside doesn’t clear Chloe’s mind of the images appearing in her head, it does however ease something in Nadine, cause she throws her head back and with loud laughter she declares

“I can’t believe I just paid 23 million for a teacup. My accountant is going to kill me.”

Chloe however is bubbling with anxiety but decides to go for it. She moves in front of Nadine who has happy tears in her eyes and trying to compose herself again. With all the care Chloe can muster she reaches for Nadine’s face and slowly brings it closer to hers.

They kiss, and it is so soft at the beginning, Nadine seems taken aback a bit but doesn’t turn away, doesn’t start to scream in her face, no Nadine deepens the kiss. Opens her mouth for Chloe and nips at her bottom lip while moving her hands to Chloe’s face to keep her close. Chloe moves her tongue lazily against Nadine’s lip, then goes deeper and meets Nadine’s tongue. They break apart, staring at each other, breathing deeply and staring.

“I want you. “

“I want you too.”

Something burst in Chloe’s chest, and with a giggle she grabs Nadine’s hand and drags her to the cars, waiting for customers. They enter a limousine and with a smile on her face and Nadine close by she gives the driver the directions to their hotel. She leans back, closes the partition and when it is fully closed Nadine is the one to indicate the contact. She turns sideways and kisses Chloe deeply. Chloe is feeling all sort of things and she can feel the throbbing between her legs get more noticeable with every second they keep kissing. With as much dignity she can muster she moves and straddles Nadine’s hips.

Nadine starts to move back a little and Chloe has to stop kissing her, she almost whines but when she opens her eyes she groans. Nadine’s eyes are lidded, her lips are bruised and Chloe has managed to leave her lipstick on her lips. Chloe missed making love to women. They are both breathing heavily.

While Chloe was distracted by Nadine, she has managed to slowly remove the dress Chloe is wearing from her shoulders. Chloe was not wearing a bra so she is bare breasted, Nadine wastes no time and captures one nipple with her mouth while slowly rubbing the other with her hand.

Chloe is feeling herself get thoroughly drenched and tries to get some friction on her clit. She moves her hips at Nadine, but can’t get the friction she needs. Without a second though she starts straddling one of Nadine’s legs, moves the dress up so she comes in contact with the flesh and starts grinding.  She can feel the muscles in Nadine’s leg tense and groans loudly when she finds a rhythm that works for her. If she wasn’t feeling so great she would feel guilty about not doing anything for Nadine right now but Chloe is lost in the feeling of Nadine all around her.

She comes in the back of a limo while grinding on Nadine’s leg with her breasts out and Nadine still completely dressed.

When Nadine leans back and Chloe is somewhat clear headed again she notices the state she is in, and the state Nadine is in.

“This is just unfair.”

Nadine grins.

“Dear, we are almost at the hotel, maybe you should try to make yourself presentable.”

Chloe lowers a glare at her and puts her dress back on, and moves off Nadine’s leg, not before putting some pressure between her legs. Nadine breath catches and while Chloe is trying to get herself back together she grins back at Nadine.

“O don’t worry sweetheart, when we get to our suit I am going to have my way with you.”

She can see Nadine swallow.

“ja?”

Chloe pecks Nadine’s lips softly and nods her head while smiling.

Chloe thanks whatever god there is for the fact that they actually checked into the hotel when they arrived. She has no idea how she looks while walking towards the elevator as fast as possible but she knows how she feels, happy, excited, not even close to being sated. After thinking about Nadine so long, she can’t wait to have her. Nadine also seems in a hurry and maybe if it was any other way, Chloe would have made her wait. But since Nadine made her come so perfectly in the limo she feels like it would be rude to let her wait. Especially since this is going to be the first time Chloe will have sex with Nadine.

She needs to leave a good impression after all.

They are standing in the elevator, holding hands, Nadine seems to glance in Chloe’s direction every few seconds, Chloe just stares at the numbers. She could start here, whisper all the things she plans to do in her ear.

She doesn’t, she waits and shows extreme patience and restraint.

The elevator dings and the door opens and Chloe drags Nadine out of the elevator, she has the room key. She puts it in the lock and tries to move the handle down to open the door. It doesn’t open, Chloe tries again, again the door will not open. Chloe wants to scream with frustration, she has been patient but if she doesn’t get this door open she might not be patient anymore.

Nadine grabs the card out of her hand and places the card into the slot, and with a smile she pushes the handle down and opens the door.

“Ancient gates are no problem for you but hotel doors are?”

Chloe could make a quip back, she doesn’t, she drags Nadine into the room and closes the door by pressing Nadine into it.

Chloe kisses Nadine open mouthed with a hurry she did not feel while in the limo. She hikes Nadine’s dress up and hooks her fingers around her underwear, pulls it down without and second though and sinks to her knees.

She looks up at Nadine.

“You okay?”

“Ja, please, don’t stop.”

She let’s Nadine step out of her underwear and nudges her legs apart. If she would have thought it true she might have had Nadine sit somewhere but Chloe has never been the greatest planner.

She kisses Nadine’s inner thighs first, open mouthed kisses with a little tongue, her hands move upwards to her ass to keep herself balanced and she squeezes firmly once or twice.

Chloe can already smell her and when she looks up she can see the wetness glistening welcoming. She doesn’t change her pace and Nadine’s hands find her head. She is trying to pull her up, the slight discomfort centering Chloe. She bites firmly into Nadine’s thigh for her impatience and keeps moving at a slow pace. Nadine’s got the message but doesn’t let go. She does hear a thunk and Chloe can’t help but smile.

She can smell her clearly now, it is intoxicating, Chloe’s knees are hurting, but she ignores it. She uses her hands to bring Nadine closer to her mouth and she starts with one long lick. She can hear Nadine mutter in her native language, can pick out some words and knows Nadine is a mess.

Chloe starts eating Nadine out earnestly and Nadine grinds into her face. Chloe lets Nadine pull her hair, doesn’t let her push her away though, which she tries when Chloe can tell she is about to come.  She moves one hand from her ass and gets the wetness on her fingers, moving them through her folds she makes them slick and puts 2 fingers inside Nadine.

That’s how Nadine comes, against a door, clinging to Chloe’s hair with two finger inside her and a mouth teasing her mercilessly.

Chloe moves back after the last convulsions are disappearing and with a grin watches Nadine slide down against the door. Chloe’s face is wet and Nadine is heavily heaving and sitting on the ground with her legs spread. Chloe is still sitting on her knees and leans forward, Nadine looks at her with lidded eyes and a content expression on her face. She smiles wide and Chloe kisses her.

Tries to convey the feelings she has for this amazing woman.

“Want to take this up to the bed love?”

“Yes I do.”

Chloe stands up and holds out her hand, Nadine grabs it and Chloe helps her up. Nadine immediately reaches for Chloe’s face and they start kissing again, while walking towards the bed. Chloe bumps into a chair and Nadine barely misses the edge of the bed.

It is a cliché but they fall into bed and only let go because staying so close together could result in broken noses. They explore each other now, trying to find the spots which make the other weak. Chloe figures out that the open back in the dress is one of Nadine’s weak spots and has to grin when thinking about the fact that she touched her there during the auction. Nadine figures out that Chloe loves to have her breasts played with and focuses a lot of her attention there. They slowly remove their clothing, this time their love making will not be hurried and desperate. Just filled with love.

Nadine ends up on top, they are both naked Chloe is raking her nails over Nadine’s arms. Tiny scratch marks appear but nothing that will not fade in the next few hours.

“I love yours arms.”

Nadine smiles.

“I love your eyes, your nose, your lips.”

She kisses every body part she names and Chloe has to laugh. Nadine moves back a little and pokes her sides which makes her shriek with joy. They stop for a moment and just stare at each other. And Chloe is again surprised by how beautiful Nadine is, her happiness is shining through and lights up her entire face. She knows her gaze turns soft because Nadine’s does as well. They move towards each other and kiss again, it feels like the hundredth time this night and it still makes Chloe giddy with what is to come. Still makes her needy and she let’s Nadine know by pulling her closer, moving her fingers over the weak spot on her back.

Nadine groans and moves her mouth towards Chloe’s neck and bites down softly. Chloe can feel a hand moving down and when she feels Nadine’s hand near her entrance she whimpers and bucks her hips. Nadine starts to circle her clit, her hands are calloused from climbing on rocks and shooting guns, and Chloe whimpers again. Nadine moves her head back and looks at Chloe. Who has closed her eyes and is moaning.

“Please, Nadine.”

“Look at me.”

Chloe opens her eyes and looks at Nadine, they don’t take their eyes of each other, not even when Nadine enters her and starts moving her hand rhythmically to match Chloe’s thrusts.  Not even when Nadine starts to grind against Chloe’s leg. Not even when they come, both almost at the same time, whispering each other’s names like they are prayers.

Nadine collapses on top of Chloe after that and burrows her face in the crook of her neck. Chloe is slightly panting slightly. She is feeling that after sex high right now and feels herself becoming sleepy.

“Nadine Ross, I think I might love you.”

The only response she gets is a soft snore. Chloe smiles, there will be time for that later.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not sure about sex scenes but I am happy with how it turned out. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I know there might be some errors here and there, I tried to find all of them myself but I am might have missed some.


End file.
